Désirs Sauvages
by Raven Howl
Summary: Newt et Thomas se sont disputés. Le blondinet est en tort et va devoir s'excuser d'une façon ou d'une autre. Minho a une solution au problème. Mais bien sûr, venant de lui, cette idée devait être des plus étranges et des plus saugrenues ... NEWTMAS / UA / LEMON


**Titre**** : **Désirs Sauvages

**Rating**** : **M

**Note**** : **Sup girls (and guys maybe) ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien ! Je viens de me défouler un grand coup sur cet O.S et il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire ou de recherches très longues ou intensives derrière, donc ne vous attendez pas à de la grande littérature. C'est juste mon esprit tordu qui est venu me passer le _bonjour_. En espérant que vous apprécierez tout de même ce petit chapitre maigrelet de rien du tout.

**Disclaimer**** : **Toujours à mon plus grand regret, ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de James Dashner.

* * *

Désirs Sauvages

Il s'était répété à lui-même que cette idée n'était pas la plus subtile et intelligente que son meilleur ami ait pu avoir dans toute sa vie d'adolescent blagueur et perturbé par des pensées étranges. Et il n'avait pas vraiment tort. Pourtant, quand Minho avait une idée dans la tête, celle-ci ne pouvait s'en extirper qu'en vision concrète, réelle, en chair et en os, et devant lui dans les secondes ou minutes qui suivaient. Ainsi, voyant que le couple formé par Newt et Thomas était arrivé à un point mort à cause d'une petite dispute, l'asiatique avait eu la brillante idée d'emprunter des vêtements à Teresa, qui ne devait pas être plus petite que le blond, et les lui refila en stipulant qu'il devait les revêtir durant leur rendez-vous.

-T'es pas sérieux ? Répliqua-t-il, tentant vainement d'échapper à son triste sort.

-Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Vous vous faîtes la gueule depuis trop longtemps, tout ça à cause de ton perfectionnisme.

-H-hein ? M-mais …

-Ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Pour une fois, c'est Thomas qui avait raison. Tu lui mettais trop de pression sur les épaules et il en a eu assez. Admet-le ! Tu as été vraiment salaud avec lui.

Newt avait grimacé à l'entente de cette réprimande des plus sérieuses, ce qui n'était pas dans les habitudes du grand brun musclé. Il était plus de ceux qui font des blagues à leurs proches afin de rendre leur vie impossible. Sauf que depuis leur engueulade, Minho n'avait plus vu Thomas et en souffrait tout autant que l'adolescent à la chevelure blonde. Tout cela avait commencé avec une toute petite discussion que l'adolescent avait entamé avec son petit-ami. Rien de bien grave. Il voulait simplement savoir comment se passer son travail. Sauf que comme l'avait précisé l'autre brun, il était d'un perfectionnisme à faire fuir n'importe quel homme à défauts. De ce fait, dès que son partenaire avait fait mention de ses sautes d'humeur envers son patron, Newt n'avait pu réprimé une petite remarque qui fit sortir Thomas de ses gonds. Et ce simple échange se transforma en une vraie boucherie qui se finit sur l'enfermement du plus jeune dans la salle de bain et d'un blond, mécontent dans la chambre. Ce-dernier s'était endormi sans même le remarquer et le lendemain matin, son compagnon n'était plus là.

Le désespoir l'avait pris de cours et après plusieurs jours d'absence, le dernier habitant de l'appartement avait fait appel aux services de Minho, leur meilleur ami. Mauvais choix peut-être.

-Tu vas m'enfiler cette jupe, te raser les jambes et te maquiller un peu pour pouvoir être le plus présentable possible, continua-t-il en gesticulant pour illustrer ses propos.

-Si ça ne marche pas, je te jure que je te rase entièrement la tête !

-Risque pas que tu touches à ma belle coiffure. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Comment pourrais-je draguer toutes les belles nanas de cette merveilleuse ville ?

Dans un ricanement et alors que son ami allait le frapper violemment au niveau de l'épaule, l'adolescent laissa son compagnon seul avec ses pensées, réfléchissant à une manière de se faire pardonner sans paraître aussi ridicule. Mais il devait bien reconnaître que Minho n'avait pas totalement tort. Il avait été dur avec son petit ami et il devait s'excuser. C'était la première fois qu'il subissait un tel détachement. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours ensemble, collés l'un contre l'autre, s'échangeant de brefs baisers pour prouver leur amour et même lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, ils continuaient de s'envoyer des textos et Thomas avait cette habitude de terminer tous ses messages par de jolis cœurs, ce qui rendait la conversation presque tout aussi romantique que s'ils se trouvaient dans un restaurant, à dîner aux chandelles.

Toutefois, cela faisait une semaine que celui avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis presque un an maintenant, ne lui avait pas écrit un seul mot et sans vraiment en prendre conscience lui-même, les petits cœurs lui manquaient horriblement. Cette simple marque d'affection si particulière. Qui lui était propre et qui le définissait si bien. Newt pouvait se rappeler parfaitement qu'il en mettait quatre à la fin de ses messages, et lorsqu'il en glissait entre les lignes, c'était toujours un ou deux. Cette seule observation le poussa à regarder à nouveau son portable, souriant en voyant les derniers textos qu'ils s'étaient envoyés.

Il finit par détourner le regard pour le poser sur les vêtements étendus sur le bord de son lit, tentant difficilement de s'imaginer à l'intérieur. Il ferma les yeux pour réprimer son amour-propre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, avec les différents ustensiles que son ami lui avait apporté. Un grincement de dent de dents résonna contre les murs blancs, accompagné par un petit bruit de déchirement comme si on lui retirait la peau. Et ce n'était pas vraiment loin de la réalité. Intérieurement, Newt se jura de se venger de toute cette souffrance, peut-être méritée. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas de ces garçons poilus qui ressemblaient plus à des grizzlis que des êtres humains, une fois leurs vêtements tombés.

Une heure à peine s'écoula, éternelle et douloureuse pour le petit blond dont les jambes se mirent à trembloter lorsqu'il posa pieds à terre. Il remarqua que l'absence de pilosité, faisait ressortir la marque sur sa jambe gauche, signe d'une de ses plus grandes erreurs. Il espérait que parmi l'attirail que lui avait refilé Minho, il y aurait quelque chose pour la cacher. Il n'aimait pas la montrer à son Tommy. C'était une époque où il n'était pas présent et que l'adolescent tentait d'oublier. Il prit une douche rapide avant de pénétrer à nouveau dans sa chambre, prenant connaissance de l'heure en regardant la pendule au-dessus de l'entrée. Thomas devait arriver dans un peu moins d'une demi-heure d'après ce qu'avait prévu l'autre garçon. Newt n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui pour finir de se préparer. Il attrapa les collants blancs immaculés et les enfila, détournant le regard de la glace en face de lui. La jupe d'écolière de la demoiselle fut la suivante, suivie de près par sa chemise blanche et sa cravate bleue marine. Finalement, le jeune homme ne se trouva pas aussi repoussant qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Il fut d'ailleurs étonné de voir que ses mains disparaissaient presque sous les manches de son haut. Teresa était-elle vraiment si grande ?

Il fit quelques vérifications de dernière minute, replaçant ses cheveux pour lui donner un air un peu plus sérieux. En y repensant, il ressemblait vraiment à une lycéenne japonaise dans cette tenue et il ne savait pas si cela plairait à Thomas, et si le garçon le pardonnerait ou non. Il laissa le doute s'immiscer en lui pour s'occuper quelque peu l'esprit avant son arrivée. Le garçon se positionna sur le grand lit deux places qu'ils avaient l'habitude de partager. C'était son appartement et le brun avait emménagé avec lui quelques mois plus tôt, forçant le blond à prendre un sommier et un matelas plus grand.  
Le manque de son petit-ami l'envahit. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel besoin de se trouver à ses côtés. Sa tête s'enfouit dans l'oreiller de son partenaire, s'enivrant de l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Celle-ci s'était estompée peu à peu avec le temps. Ne laissant que des bribes de parfum. Un mélange d'arômes que Thomas était le seul à posséder et à connaître la recette. La senteur des fleurs à la rosée du matin, accompagnée d'une touche d'orange. Newt étouffa un gémissement de plaisir alors que le bruit de la porte d'entrée, retentissait non loin de lui. Il se replaça sur le lit, à genoux, les mains posées paumes faces au matelas, penchant sa tête sur le côté et prenant de petits yeux de Chat Potté, afin de l'attendrir. Maintenant c'était sûr. Il jouait vraiment dans un mangas …

«-Je compte sur toi Minho. J'espère que ça fonctionnera … sinon je porterai cette honte toute ma vie.»

Au moment où Thomas passa l'encadrement de la porte, le blond sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ses cheveux avaient quelque peu poussés, tombant sur son front en petites mèches. Son visage s'était creusé. S'était-il nourri correctement durant ces sept jours, seul ? Non au vu de sa condition actuelle. C'était Newt qui cuisinait. Par habitude et parce qu'il était un peu plus doué. Il semblait fatigué, des cernes apparaissaient doucement sous ses yeux et lui donnaient un air sévère. Son pull qu'il avait l'habitude de porter le dimanche, gris avec inscrit "_Like a Boss"_ sur le devant, était un peu de travers comme s'il l'avait mit à la va-vite, son pantalon sans ceinture tombé un petit peu et aucun des bracelets qu'il prenait le malin plaisir à revêtir en public, pour faire honte son petit blond, ne se trouvaient même plus à leur place. Les avait-il perdu ?

Newt sentit son cœur se briser en voyant à quel point, il l'avait blessé. Il réprima un hoquet de surprise quand le regard sombre de son petit-ami rentra en contact avec le sien. Ils paraissaient si vides.

-N-Newt ? Q-qu'est-ce que …

Le brun s'avança vers le lit, regardant son partenaire avec des yeux emplis de surprise et de fatigue.

-Mi-Minho m'avait dit que …

Il n'eut guère le temps de finir sa phrase car déjà, les lèvres du blond se posèrent contre les siennes, l'enveloppant doucement dans un cocon de bien-être. Le plus âgé sentit la froideur qui se dégageait de ces petits bouts de chair, habituellement si chauds et réconfortants. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de l'être brisé, frôlant légèrement sa peau, lui envoyant de petites décharges électriques dans tout le corps, le chatouillant et le faisant succomber au désir. Lorsque les doigts fins de son petit-copain s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux, il approfondit le baiser en empoignant doucement le visage de cet être si précieux, et caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'une sensation humide, frôla son doigt. L'autre garçon était en train de pleurer. Il tentait de ne pas sangloter, dévorant avec tendresse ce qu'il avait tant blessé et désirait, au fond de lui, se faire pardonner. Minho était dans le vrai depuis le début … c'était de sa faute.

-Pardon … Pardon … Pardonne-moi Tommy … susurra-t-il entre de petits baisers déposés avec amour sur ses joues émaciées.

-Newt …

-J-je m'excuse. J'ai été horrible avec toi. J-je … je ne voulais pas que ça t'arrive. Dis ... Dis-moi comment me faire pardonner ?

Dans sa tristesse et ses remords, le garçon cessa ses gestes de tendresse, réprimant avec mal ses sanglots. Comment avait-il pu faire ça à la personne qu'il chérissait le plus ? Pour lui, cette querelle n'avait été que dérisoire … mais elle avait eu des conséquences terribles sur son partenaire.

Il sentit les mains de Thomas redresser sa tête et son front se poser contre le sien, provoquant une nouvelle vague de sensation en lui. Les battements de son cœur accélérèrent à une vitesse ahurissante, son souffle se fit chaud et irrégulier, se mêlant à celui court et moins intense de son petit-ami, et ses lèvres continuaient de trembler en laissant des bribes de phrases s'extirper sur un ton de culpabilité.

-P-pitié … Dis-moi ce que je dois faire ?

-Calme-toi Newt. Ce n'est pas de ta faute … murmura-t-il.

-A-arrête de jouer au héros. Je me sens déjà assez coupable comme ça ! Tu t'es regardé ?

-Ce matin oui. Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je t'en prie … arrête. Ça te fait plaisir ? C'est ça ta vengeance ? Me voir regretter toutes ces choses monstrueuses que je t'ai dite ? Bredouilla-t-il, de nombreuses larmes s'échappant de ses orbes sombres à la fin de sa phrase.

Thomas posa son index sous le menton de Newt, redressant son visage pour embrasser délicatement ces prunelles rougies, aspirant ces larmes pleines de rancœur envers lui-même et ressentant leur goût salé sur ses papilles. L'autre garda les yeux fermés pendant ce court laps de temps, écoutant les battements de cœur de son compagnon.

-Je n'oserai jamais faire ça à l'homme que j'aime.

Il marqua une petite pause avant de reprendre d'un ton amusé.

-Écoute … Certes, je suis parti sans rien te dire parce que j'étais énervé et que je voulais prendre mes distances, pour remettre de l'ordre dans ma tête, revoir mes priorités et ma façon de voir les choses. Je suis donc aller dormir chez Teresa …

-M-mais elle … elle m'a dit que …

-Qu'elle ne m'avait pas vu depuis plus de deux semaines ? Ce n'était pas totalement faux … J'avais prévu de rester quelques temps chez elle. Toutefois, j'ai revu mes plans et suis seulement passé chez elle en quart de vitesse pour prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de discuter avec elle. Le zoo m'avait appelé pour me signaler un problème avec Néän, tu sais, **l'ornithorynque** ?

Newt acquiesça, sentant son cœur s'apaisait peu à peu en écoutant son histoire. Thomas avait intégré un service vétérinaire dans un Parc Naturel au bout de la ville trois mois après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble. À l'époque, le brun était encore un étudiant en FAC et il dormait dans le dortoir de son établissement, seul et sans colocataire. Le blond sourit presque à ce souvenir, mais son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il attendait la suite de l'histoire.

-Elle était devenue agressive et ne se laissait approcher par personne, et comme j'étais celui qui connaissait le mieux les animaux du Parc, j'ai été convoqué en urgence et suis resté trois nuits et quatre jours là-bas. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi pour pouvoir surveiller ce qu'elle faisait et vérifier qu'elle n'attaquait pas les autres résidents de leur enclos. D'où les cernes …

Il fit un geste circulaire devant ses yeux pour lui faire comprendre la provenance de ces affreuses traces noires, qui lui donnaient l'aspect d'un vieux zombie décrépi. Alors ce n'était pas de sa faute ? Newt n'y était pour rien ?

-Et pourquoi est-ce que tu es si creusé ?

-Ça c'est la faute de Tessy …

-Tess ? Le bébé ocelot ?

-Ouaip. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me voler mon repas … alors je me suis retrouvé avec seulement des légumes à manger, plaisanta-t-il en souriant, amusé par le souvenir du gros chat à la fourrure tachetée, sautant devant lui pour lui chiper sa tranche de rôti.

Newt baissa une fois de plus la tête, soupirant de soulagement mais aussi de joie. Il était soulagé que ce n'était pas lui la cause de cette détérioration physique, et heureux que son petit-ami allait bien et qu'il n'avait aucun ressentiment envers lui.

-J'ai eu peur de ne plus jamais te revoir … j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, souffla-t-il en serrant le pull de Thomas entre ses doigts tremblants.

-Je ne te quitterai jamais Newt. Mais je ne t'ai pas totalement pardonné pour autant.

Cette phrase fit tressauter le blond alors que l'autre garçon s'amusait à caresser ses poignets, l'examinant de haut en bas, et se délectant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Il avait une idée derrière la tête et était bien décidé à mettre sa petite vengeance à exécution. Newt comprit qu'il n'allait pas en réchapper sans une petite punition et celle-ci se présenta sous la forme d'une caresse au niveau de sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu es vraiment sexy dans cette tenue, lâcha le garçon en frôlant le cou dénudé du blond avec sa bouche, soufflant un air chaud pour taquiner l'autre garçon, le faisant languir et créant une étrange souffrance dans le creux de son bas-ventre.

Thomas était un professionnel dans cet art, connaissant chaque point sensible de son partenaire, et se servant de ce savoir pour punir le vilain garçon.

Il poussa doucement l'adolescent en tenue japonaise sur le lit, le forçant à remonter vers la tête du lit, continuant ses gestes tendres et mesquins, ne touchant jamais la peau fraîche et délicate de son petit-ami. Newt gémissait de douleur. Une souffrance non pas physique mais morale … le brun jouait avec lui. Telle était sa vengeance.

Il voulut briser ce mur de taquineries pour parvenir à sa source de désir, en approchant ses mains du visage de son partenaire. Ce-dernier le stoppa en attrapant ses poignets, baisant le dos de ces membres gracieux mais ne lui permit en aucun cas de le toucher.

-Tu vas continuer ton petit jeu encore longtemps ? J'ai compris la leçon … souffla Newt, exaspéré par les actions du garçon.

-Il en est hors de question !

Le ton de sa voix était dur mais pas menaçant, comme s'il voulait lui faire comprendre qui était le dominant dans l'histoire, sans l'effrayer. Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent, plein d'incompréhension et de surprise face à ce revirement de situation.

-J'ai encore envie de jouer. Comme tu l'as si bien dit toi-même : je suis un enfant qui ne prend jamais rien au sérieux.

Puis, sans s'y attendre, les mains du blond se retrouvèrent accrochées au-dessus de sa tête, par une paire de menotte argentée. Le cliquetis produit par les maillons de la chaîne, donna à l'atmosphère une étrange couleur sombre et pleine de sadisme. Newt ne put laisser la moindre protestation s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres à demi-ouverte, car celles-ci furent possédées par deux autres, qui les dévorèrent avec avidité.

Les mains de part et d'autre de sa tête, à califourchon au-dessus de lui, Thomas mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure du garçon, la suçant jusqu'à la rendre rouge avant de forcer l'entrée dans sa cavité, cherchant sa jumelle avec envie.

C'était une sensation bizarre et nouvelle pour le blond. Jamais auparavant, il n'avait été soumis de la sorte par son compagnon, il ne s'imaginait pas que cela lui arriverait un jour et de cette manière. Ne pas pouvoir toucher son petit-ami était vraiment quelque chose d'insupportable. Inconsciemment, il avait tenté en vain de plonger ses mains dans cette chevelure désirable et si longue à présent … mais la chaîne de ses entraves était vraiment trop courte, et il se fit un peu mal aux poignets en forçant dessus.

Lorsque le brun pénétra sa bouche avec une envie carnassière, le blond fit le seul geste qu'il était capable de faire en cet-instant : l'accompagner dans une danse des plus enflammées, entre coupée de minces gémissements provenant du soumis, et de petits sourires de satisfaction se peignirent sur la face de l'autre adolescent. Il caressa les cheveux de son partenaire, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses boucles blondes, caressant ses bras retenus prisonniers et le faisant languir une nouvelle fois.

-T-Tommy …

À l'entente de son surnom, si délicieux à entendre lorsqu'il sortait de la bouche de cette ange pourtant si démoniaque, le dominant décida d'attaquer les choses sérieuses, défaisant avec lenteur la cravate autour du cou de sa victime et déboutonnant le haut de sa chemise, pour dévoiler la merveilleuse peau sans imperfection du garçon. Il déposa d'abord de petits baisers, simple mais pleins d'affection, avant de donner des coups de dents dans la chair tendre. Plusieurs marques s'ajoutèrent aux anciennes, arrachant de nouvelles plaintes à Newt qui ne pouvait toujours pas clamer la libération de ses mains.

Thomas lécha le creux de son cou, titillant le lobe de son oreille à l'aide du bout de sa langue, le mordillant un peu, poussant l'autre à pencher sa tête sur le côté, plaçant quelques suçons là où il n'y avait pas déjà des traces de son passage.

-Hmm … T-Tommy … tu veux me charcuter ou quoi ? Aah !

-Simplement me venger à ma façon mon cœur, répondit-il simplement.

Voyant qu'il n'y avait plus à faire en haut, il embrassa son petit-ami avant de continuer à défaire la chemise blanche de Teresa, qu'il avait reconnu sans difficulté. Une fois qu'il eut écarté les obstacles, il reprit ses séances de baisers, s'amusant avec le corps de son petit-copain, découvrant de nouvelles façades de lui.

Newt connaissait celles de Thomas, mais jamais il n'avait montré ce côté innocent et fragile. Personne n'avait connaissance de cette partie de lui. Il sentit le brun au-dessus de lui se mouvoir alors qu'il prenait possession de l'un de ses tétons, titillant avec mesquinerie l'autre. Le blond fut envahit par le plaisir et bientôt, son sous-vêtement lui parut bien trop petit et étroit. Ses muscles se tendirent alors que son souhait ne pouvait être réalisé et que toute cette chaleur dans son bas-ventre, commençait à le rendre dingue. Il expirait sans retenu, bruyamment et supplia Thomas de mettre fin à ses jeux idiots pour le prendre tout entier. Mais bien sûr, le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et dans un regard furtif vers la bosse qui se trouvait un peu plus bas, il eut une idée qui n'allait certainement pas plaire à son petit-ami.

Il traça un chemin le long de son torse du bout de sa langue, s'arrêtant un instant à son nombril qu'il savait très sensible, arrachant quelques complaintes mélodieuses, avant de prendre une de ses jambes, de la poser sur son épaule et de relever le collant qu'il revêtait. Bien entendu, il avait pris la peine de choisir la mauvaise partie de son corps. Lorsque Thomas découvrit la peau pâle, imberbe et parfaite de son petit-ami, défigurée par la large cicatrice encore bien présente, il sentit son cœur manquait un battement. Il n'abordait jamais le sujet. Newt n'en avait guère envie et le brun savait que cela le faisait plus souffrir que de savoir qu'il n'avait pas réussi à mettre fin à ses jours. Enfin. Ça c'était avant qu'il se rencontre.

Les rougeurs qui se trouvaient à présent sur le visage tout entier de sa victime, lui tira un sourire des plus enjoués.

-Je suis flatté de voir tous les efforts que tu as fait pour moi, dit-il en plaçant d'autres baisers sur le mollet de son copain.

-T-t'es vraiment un idiot …

-Tu l'aimes pourtant cet idiot ?

Newt esquissa un bref sourire en guise de réponse, attendant toujours une quelconque satisfaction qui lui permettrait de libérer toute cette chaleur en lui. Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à la suite avec impatience, les deux garçons suivant la plupart du temps un schéma très précis, il fut plus que surpris quand Thomas décida d'embrasser délicatement la surface abîmée de son corps, ressentant chaque bosse et chaque imperfections qui la caractérisaient. Dans une terrible panique, le blond lâcha des avertissements incompréhensibles, demandant au garçon d'arrêter alors que ce-dernier passait une langue râpeuse contre sa blessure. La sensation était agréable mais l'idée de voir l'être qu'il aimait le plus au monde, faire ce genre de chose à la preuve de sa volonté envolée, le perça tout entier comme si un millier de flèches venaient de le frapper.

Voyant que l'autre n'appréciait vraiment pas cette partie du jeu, Thomas abandonna et passa juste la paume de sa main par-dessus, en une caresse rassurante avant de saisir le boxer de son petit-copain sous la jupe à carreaux qu'il revêtait. Il le descendit mais ne fit aucun geste vers le sexe en érection qui se présenta à lui. Le blond se cambra d'un coup en sentant l'un des doigts de son petit-ami pénétrer à l'intérieur de son intimité. Jamais pareille sensation ne l'avait envahi et cette nouveauté l'effraya un peu. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt rejoignit le premier, arrachant d'autres gémissements et supplications à sa proie. Un sourire s'étira sur le visage du dominant, qui embrassa la cuisse à découverte, la mordit et suça sa peau jusqu'à ce qu'elle en devienne rouge. Il tournait et écartait ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps de son copain, le faisant gémir d'une si belle manière qu'il aurait pu ne jamais s'arrêter.

-T-Tommy … Aah … Pitié …

Les demandes continuaient de fuser dans l'atmosphère emplie d'une tension sexuelle et bestiale, et lorsque le troisième doigt s'infiltra à l'intérieur de Newt, le monde se mit à vaciller autour de lui alors que les muscles de ses bras commençaient à le tirer. Deux larmes vinrent s'écouler sur ses joues, s'évaporant dans la douceur du drap et le brun sut que le moment était venu. Il se déshabilla à son tour, retirant son pull, son t-shirt, son pantalon et son boxer, pour fusionner et ne faire qu'un avec son bien-aimé.

Le garçon en eut le souffle coupé et un glapissement résonna contre les murs de la chambre, ses muscles se tendant sur les épaules de l'être adoré, ce-dernier continuant de caresser son bas-ventre, sans toucher à l'objet si douloureux entre ses jambes. Thomas n'avait pas eu besoin d'autant de préparation car la simple vue de son petit-ami dans une position aussi délicate et si adorable, avait déjà chauffé son corps et son désir toucha presque le paroxysme au moment où il s'imbriqua avec l'autre garçon.

-L-laisse-moi venir … Tommy … S'il te plaît …

Un nouveau sourire se dessina sur le visage enfantin du brun. Il s'approcha doucement du visage de Newt, lui arrachant d'autres cris de plaisir alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui, et il lui détacha les mains, le tirant vers lui alors que le petit ange semblait déjà vidé de son énergie. Ce-dernier entoura ses bras autour du cou du garçon, déposant de nombreux baisers volatiles sur son cou, ses épaules, ses clavicules, remontant vers son front, ses paupières, son nez et sa bouche, caressant ses cheveux, s'agrippant férocement à son dos et succombant à une vague de sensation toujours plus agréable que la précédente.

-Je t'aime Newt … Je ne veux pas avoir à te quitter, soupira Thomas entre deux échanges enflammés.

-Je t'aime aussi … Tommy. J-je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé … Je regrette tout ce que j'ai pu te dire.

-Shh … Je le sais.

Il apaisa ses peines en l'embrassant une fois encore, délicatement et avec bien plus de tendresse qu'auparavant. Newt fut très surpris par la douceur de ce-dernier et décida de l'accompagner avec autant de gentillesse. Thomas comprit qu'il pouvait répondre aux requêtes de son petit-ami, lui occupant l'esprit à l'aide de ses lèvres et empoigna sa verge dressée. Il étouffa son gémissement avec un merveilleux baiser et débuta ses mouvements de va et vient. De son autre main, il caressa la joue de son partenaire, alors que ses propres mains se battaient dans les méandres de ses cheveux.

D'autres plaintes s'échappèrent d'entre leur bouche, des gémissements emplis de désirs, les sensations délectables que tous deux ressentaient, la puissance de leur amour qui réchauffait leur cœur, le sentiment de ne faire qu'un s'empara de chacun d'eux et aucun des garçons, n'avaient guère envie de se séparer et de mettre fin à cette union, parfaite, indescriptible dans ses ressentis et irremplaçable dans leur vie de tous les jours.

Décidément, il ne pouvait pas vivre l'un sans l'autre.

Newt fut le premier à atteindre le paroxysme de son plaisir, se répandant sur son torse et sur celui de sa moitié. L'autre lui jeta un petit regard amusé, rendant les joues du blond aussi rouge que ses lèvres après avoir été soumises à tant d'amour. Thomas ne put garder ce rictus mesquin sur son visage très longtemps, car lui aussi sentit une brûlure se libérer et il poussa un grognement contre l'épaule de son compagnon, qui baisait son crâne continuant ses caresses dans son dos suant d'amour et de satisfaction. Ils se reposèrent l'un contre l'autre, leur têtes se supportant mutuellement, leur souffle s'échappant en de brèves séries d'expirations chaudes et toujours plus désireuses, se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, s'échangeant de miniscules sourires et de petits bécots sur leurs lèvres respectives. Le pouce droit du brun vint effacer les traces humides qui descendaient le long du visage de l'autre garçon, lâchant de nombreux _Je t'aime _plein de langueur, amoureux, désireux et qui lui donnait l'amnistie pour tout ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. De toute façon, il avait déjà tout oublié.

-Tu sais, commença le brun en brisant le silence de la pièce, je ne mentais pas quand je disais que je te trouvais super sexy dans cette tenue.

-Je suis bien content que ça t'aies plu, tu sais pas combien j'ai souffert pour me faire les jambes … Je sais à présent ce que ressente les filles.

-Et j'espère ne jamais avoir à le subir …

Le blond arqua un sourcil, vicieux et posa un regard plein de mauvaises intentions sur son petit-ami, titillant son lobe droit avec son pouce et son index.

-Cette lueur dans tes yeux ne me dit rien de bon …

-Tu crois ? J'ai le droit à ma propre vengeance aussi, non ?

-Eh ! C'est pas juste. On était quitte dans cette histoire.

-D'ailleurs ! Elles venaient d'où ces menottes ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu les acheter ou même, je ne les ai jamais vu ici, s'étonna le blond en haussant les yeux vers les morceaux de fer sur le haut du lit.

-Ça ? C'est Minho qui me les a refilé avant que je vienne ici.

"-Espèce d'enflure ! Tu vas me le payer."

Thomas remarqua le léger rictus qui se profilait sur son visage et sourit en caressant légèrement sa joue du bout de ses doigts.

-Allez, on se vengera à deux. Il me les a donné devant tout le personnel vétérinaire, donc j'ai une petite revanche à prendre également.

Dans un sourire encore plus mesquin que les précédents, il lui vola un nouveau baiser et se sépara de lui pour se rendre dans leur douche, où ils partagèrent une petite séance de lavage ensemble, s'échangeant d'autres baisers d'excuses ou simplement, d'amour.

Newt comprit à quel point il devrait faire attention la prochaine. Il était hors de question de revivre ça. C'était lui le patron dans cet appartement. Et en même temps … Non. De toute manière, tous deux devaient travailler sur leurs défauts et il serait le premier à effacer ce perfectionnisme de son vocabulaire.

Quatre jours après qu'ils se soient réconciliés, Thomas retourna au zoo pour vérifier comment se comporter sa patiente Néän et ne fut pas surpris, en constatant que tout ce tapage était dû à la mise au monde de sa portée d'œufs. Les animaux comme les humains peuvent vraiment être irritables lorsqu'ils attendent des bébés. De ce fait, la petite créature ressemblant à un canard et un castor, redevint un peu plus vivable et permit d'autres membres de son espèce de l'approcher, même si elle ne pouvait se permettre de mettre la vie de ses petits en danger et restait encore un peu à l'écart.

Newt rejoignit son petit-ami à l'intérieur du Parc, se faufilant entre les personnes composant la foule qui s'était amassée devant le bassin de ces bêtes étranges. Il aperçut la grande figure très bien taillée de son partenaire, un sourire gamin se frayant un passage à travers son sérieux et sa prestance lorsque lui-même prit conscience de la personne qui venait de rejoindre ses auditeurs, alors qu'il présentait les petits bestioles à son public. Les enfants émirent des cris de stupéfaction en voyant à quoi elles ressemblaient, s'étonnant de voir qu'elles avaient un bec de canard, un corps de marmotte et une queue de castor. La nature pouvait réellement être quelque chose de surprenant parfois.

Une fois que son spectacle fut terminé, le garçon laissa ses affaires pour rejoindre cet être qu'il chérissait plus que tout. Il lui arracha un baiser non-dissimulé, fier de montrer que cet ange lui appartenait. À lui. Et lui seul. Et qu'il ne partagerait avec personne d'autre. Des yeux envieux se posèrent sur eux, des demoiselles en particulier qui avaient eu des vues sur le petit blond durant la représentation et celles-ci se détournèrent, comprenant qu'elles n'avaient aucune chance ou parce qu'elles étaient gênées à l'idée de les regarder partager ce moment d'amour.

-Alors ? Néän a arrêté de te rendre la vie difficile ? Demanda Newt en serrant le garçon contre lui.

-Oui. Ils n'auront plus besoin de moi avant un moment. Je suis tout à toi pour un bon bout de temps !

-Parfait. J'avais quelques plans pour ce-soir. Un restaurant, ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais à quel point mes désirs sauvages et carnassiers n'ont pas de fin, railla-t-il en retraçant les dernières marques qu'il avait apposé dans le cou de son partenaire, et que ce-dernier n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher sous le col de sa veste en cuir noir.

-Peut-être trop bien …

Il laissa un nouveau sourire voguer pour faire apparaître une expression envoûtante sur son visage si angélique, celle qui pouvait faire battre le cœur de Thomas à toute allure, avant de l'embrasser férocement. Telle une bête assoiffée d'amour et de désir.

* * *

Si jamais vous avez des idées pour d'autres Newtmas, je prend volontiers. Je suis un peu à court en ce-moment et pourtant j'ai vraiment envie d'écrire sur ce couple. Donc si vous avez des recommandations ? Je ferai peut-être un recueil d'O.S spécialement remplis d'O.S qui vous seront dédiés, pour vous remercier de prendre le temps de me lire et de me faire partager vos idées. Alors vous pouvez me dire par P.M ce qui vous ferez envie. Après, ce n'est qu'une proposition.


End file.
